


Dear

by wndycxrl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a very short one shot, or a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wndycxrl/pseuds/wndycxrl
Summary: Kim Minseok is his dear.





	Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woomin/gifts).

> for my sister, a huge xiuchen enthusiast. thank you for encouraging me to upload my very first fic here in ao3! ♡

Kim Minseok is his dear.

The star of Kim Jongdae's world. Minseok is like the month of April, and Jongdae is like a little dying flower. Minseok is like the touch of a warm sunlight after a long, agonising winter and wakes Jongdae back to his old life after a painful heartbreak.

Life before Minseok has certainly been dull. Nowadays, Jongdae can only faintly remember a bit of it. He can only remember a little of the aching agony he felt back then after a falling out he had with his long time girlfriend, and a very, very dull and grey world.Life before Minseok is something Jongdae wishes to never experience again.

His gaze falls at the figure next to him, and Jongdae can't look away. Minseok is breathtakingly beautiful. Jongdae is left in a trance as he takes on the sight in front of him: the way Minseok's eyes glimmer and shines as he stares in awe at the stars, mouth opening like Minseok always does when he spaces out. Jongdae can see the stars in his eyes, and why should Jongdae look away when the real view is inside Minseok's eyes?

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Minseok says, breaking the comfortable silence between them and the eye contact he was having with the stars to look at Jongdae.

"Mm." Is all Jongdae can offer, as he thinks _you're more beautiful. _

Minseok beams. He smiles and takes Jongdae's right hand in his. The two of them lie down with their backs on the grass, holding hands. For a moment, Jongdae feels the time stop, and he silently starts to hope that this is how it would always be, for an eternity. Just him and Minseok, two young men in love.

And Jongdae is content.

Kim Minseok is his dear. Always, and forever will be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
